Mike's nightmare
This is how Mike's nightmare goes in Total Drama: Legend of Everfree. film opens with Mike squirming in bed as he has a bad dream Mike: his sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Ryan F-Freeman: voice Umm. Mike? sound of knocking can be heard Duncan (Total Drama): MIKE!! THE BUS FOR CAMP EVERFREE LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES!! sits up in bed Mike: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I overslept! gang rushes into Mike's room Sci-Twi: I can't either. That's not like you. Mike: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Cody Fairbrother: It's okay, bro. Gwen: We'll help you pack. Rarity packs a fancy suit for Mike Bertram T. Monkey: We're going to the woods, for my master's sake. Where does he need that? Human Rarity: If we were going to the moon, Bertram, I suggest he pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling. Evil Anna: Uhh. O-kay. Mike: Just lemme get changed. grabs a t-shirt with a picture of Camp Everfree on it but suddenly notices his hair flop down over his left eye and dark circles appearing around his eyes. Then Mal appears in the mirror behind Mike and he turns and sees Mal himself standing in the middle of the room Ryan and the Dazzlings: MAL!?!?!?!?! Mike: How is this possible!? Sci-Twi and Zoey helped me defeat you in TDAS! Sci-Ryan: And I stopped you and Vanitas from forging the X-blade! Mal: You and your hero friends can never truly defeat me and I will be back in control! laughs as the room disindigrates Rianna F-Fiona: No, Mal! Black Wing Rianna is someone else. Like you and Vanitas!! Mal: No. She's a part of you! tries to run but get erased one by one leaving only Mike to face Mal Mike: You can't harm me! You're someone else! Mal: Mal is a part of you! I will always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Mike! And this time, I won't stop until I have COMPLETE control! merges with Mike Mike: No! tries to thump Mal out but fails. In reality Mike: STOP!!!!!!!! Evil Rianna: Mike! You are dreaming! Wake up! Mike: awake screaming, takes deep breaths, looks around and finds out it was a nightmare It was just a dream! Not real! down Phew. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok? You was howling like a loon. Human Pinkie Pie: And we can't stop silly. We're not even there yet. Crash Bandicoot: She's right, mate. Ryan has your alter-personality change powers. smiles Mike: I'm fine. Emmet: Who are Ryan's alternate personalities be called? combs Ryan's hair back Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you combing my hair back? Crash Bandicoot: You know. Rito appears when your hair is combed back. Ryan F-Freeman: and turns into Rito Eh-yo. What's with Mike? Is he okay? Evil Ryan: Hey, Rito. Mike: Rito. I think I had a nightmare. Rito: Really? Evil Anna: It's about Mal. And how Ryan find out about him, Rito? Rito: You remember, my black haired siren. Evil Anna: Oh yes. What you said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what you would have said, if you weren't the worst. Evil Anna: You are. Rito: Guess I'll have to excuse them. They're dopes anyways. Evil Ryan: Yup. Ryan's hair back to normal Rito: and turns back into Ryan Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Guess Rito is your alternate personality, Master Ryan. Who are the other two? Ryan F-Freeman: Retlana and Chestan. Buck the Wiesel (EG): And the forth one is Buck Manitoba. nods Human Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be so much fun. We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! Matau T. Monkey: Hmmm. Marshmallows. with drool then wipes it off his face looks at Matau Thomas: Probably not gonna do that. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you're not. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I guess we can hope Mal will never return. Like the time Ryan melted Thunderwing's body in hot lava. song Legend of Everfree starts playing as they cheer Mike up All: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?~ Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?~ And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Will you find your greatest glory?~ Will you be a falling star?~ Here to learn what nature teaches~ Here to learn more who you are~ Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Hey!~ arrive at Camp Everfree Ryan Tokisaki: Well, here we are. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan